


December 24th: Christmas Visitor

by Dazeventura6



Series: The Twin Chronicles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Recovered_ProfilersForChristmas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Aaron and Spencer are set to sit down for Christmas Eve dinner and an unexpected guest shows up at the door.





	December 24th: Christmas Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017) collection. 



Aaron and Spencer had been dating for six months when Christmas came around. It was their first Christmas together and both were excited to make it special. The tree was bought and decorated, along with the house--to within an inch of its life; and presents for Jack were wrapped and hidden away carefully, as were the presents for each other. It was difficult to truly surprise a profiler with any sort of gift, but they both made an effort to keep the suspense going anyway.

Everything was set for the next day, and Jack was bouncing off the walls with unbridled excitement for Christmas morning as they sat down for Christmas Eve dinner. Before they had a chance to dig in, though, there was a knock on the door. When Spencer got up to answer it his eyes nearly fell out of his head at the sight that greeted him. There, standing right in front of him, was a scruffier and more casually dressed version of his boyfriend; and he couldn’t help but gawk at the new arrival while the man looked on in amusement.

“Who is it, Spencer?” Aaron called from behind him, a note of concern creeping into his voice as he walked towards the door. He hadn’t heard Spencer say a word to their visitor, which was not like the young genius at all.

Spencer turned to look at his lover’s face with wide eyes, then turned back to stare at the stranger who was wearing the same face, his brain rapidly scrambling to assimilate the information suddenly laid out before him.

“Ah, Spencer is it?” the man asked, “It’s nice to meet you. I see that Aaron finally got his head out of his ass and asked you out. Good for him. Oh…I’m Allan, by the way.” The doppelganger, Allan apparently, gently nudged Spencer out of the doorway; and the stunned genius moved to the side as he entered the apartment. “Hello Aaron,” he continued, smirking at the unit chief, “I see you haven’t told him about your twin, huh?”

There was a muffled curse from Aaron as he darted a slightly worried, and slightly more guilty look at his young lover before his expression morphed into a fond smile; then he was walking forward to greet his brother with a warm hug.

“Uh....b-brother? T-Twin brother?” Spencer sputtered, still frozen where he stood. He felt like his brain was short-circuiting while trying to catch up to the truth before him. Finally, he shook himself and turned to close the door before following Allan into the room. “You told me you had another brother, Aaron,” he hissed, “but you never mentioned having an identical twin!!”

“Yeah Aaron,” Allan grinned, his smile uncannily familiar, “why wouldn’t you mention that I was your twin?”

Spencer’s eyes dropped to the floor for a moment as he shook his head. Looking at them made him feel like he was seeing double--the same face, same eyes, same mole....same dimple popping, heart-stopping smile.

He was feeling slightly dizzy with the double vision.

Aaron threw an irritated look at his twin, trying to get him to shut up as he was slightly worried about how his lover was taking the abrupt news. “I….um…didn’t think it was...important?” he hedged, muttering softly, “I mean, we’re nothing alike anyway.”

“What do you mean you’re nothing alike?!?” Spencer blurted, his voice rising an uncomfortable octave as his hands gesticulated wildly in annoyance and upset, “You look _exactly_ alike, Aaron. Give him a shave and a suit and it would be like looking in a freaking mirror!!”

“Spencer, love, it’s not like that. It’s…just….” Aaron said, hesitantly walking forward as he raised his arms in a placating manner, trying to soothe the young genius.

“Oh no? What is it like then?” Spencer asked, annoyed. The surprise was starting to fade, though, and most of his anger went along with it. He was feeling a bit calmer, and more inclined to listen to any explanation the older man tried to give.

“I…just…Well, it’s been years since we’ve even been in the same room. In fact, we haven’t even been in the same place since Jack was born,” Aaron tried to explain, approaching slowly until he could reach out and grasp Spencer’s shoulder, “And since we’re so different in temperament and likes and dislikes, it kind of didn’t seem relevant.”

“Hmm…fine,” Spencer huffed, allowing Aaron’s touch to linger. Emboldened by this, Aaron reached up to cup the young genius’ cheek, rubbing gently at his lower lip with his thumb as Spencer continued. “Just, please tell me you don’t have any other surprise family members waiting in the wings,” he said, smiling fondly at his dark-haired lover, “As long as there are no more surprises we’re good.”

He always found it difficult to stay mad at Aaron for any prolonged length of time, and he hadn’t really been that angry in the first place, just a little surprised; but they both knew he didn’t handle surprises very well. The young genius leaned up to kiss the older man gently before pulling away and smiling at his lover’s twin--who’d been watching the whole interaction with great interest.

“Uh, hi,” Spencer said, smiling shyly as he twined his fingers through Aaron’s, tugging the older man along towards the dining room where Jack was waiting rather surprisingly patiently, “I’m sorry for the fuss. I don’t really do well with surprises or secrets.”  
“It’s fine. It’s really nice to see Aaron in love with someone who so clearly loves him just as much in return,” Allan said with a smile toward the young genius.

Spencer promptly blushed at the attention, ducking his head a little; and Aaron slipped his hand around Spencer’s waist as they entered the dining room where Jack was busy peeking under every dish, clearly searching for the chocolate cake Spencer had promised him for dessert. The boy looked up hastily as he heard the adults approach, but the guilt written all over his face quickly morphed into a shocked surprise when he saw two versions of his father enter the room.  
Watching Jack’s jaw drop was highly entertaining to the other three and made Spencer feel a little better about his own reaction to Allan.  
“Jack, this is your uncle Allan,” Hotch said, gesturing to his brother who waved at the boy.  
“Hi Jack!” the man said, grinning, “You won’t remember me, but I met you the day you were born. You certainly have grown since then.”  
Spencer moved forward and gently pushed the boy’s mouth closed with a finger, which seemed to startle Jack back to himself and he smiled sheepishly at the three men, quietly waving back at Allan before shyly hiding behind Spencer.

Spencer smiled fondly at the little boy he had come to love as his own and tousled his hair before turning back to the brothers. “Give him time. Two of you is a lot to take, believe me,” he teased, grinning at them. He still couldn’t get over how alike they looked.  
“Have you had dinner? We’re just starting, and we made plenty,” Aaron said, gesturing for his brother to sit down, “Jessica was supposed to join us, but her dad decided to spend Christmas with his sister at the last minute and dragged her along.”  
“No, actually. I haven’t had anything to eat since lunch,” Allan drawled in his smooth Virginia accent as he took a seat, “I was in the neighborhood so I thought I’d stop by….it being Christmas and all.”  
“How close is ‘in the neighborhood’?” Aaron asked dryly, slipping into his own matching accent as he quirked a teasing eyebrow at his brother.  
Spencer turned to look at his lover so fast that he nearly gave himself whiplash. He’d never heard Hotch speak with that heavy of an accent before, and he found it very arousing and slightly inconvenient in their current circumstances. If he had his way, he’d be flinging all the food off the table right now and having his way with the older man.

Aaron noticed the young genius’ reaction and smirked to himself. He would definitely be using this to tease his lover later.  
“I had a show in Philly last night,” Allan answered, pulling a plate toward himself, “And my next show in New York got canceled due to the weather up there. Also, all flights to New York were canceled so I decided to come see my little brother. It’s really been too long.”  
“You’re only older by ten minutes, there’s no need to harp about it,” Aaron muttered, grabbing another plate to add to the table as Spencer and Jack seated themselves. Spencer was on Aaron’s right, with Allan to his left, and Jack was between Allan and Spencer.  
Spencer threw his normally very serious lover a fond look as the unit chief pouted over his brother’s words. His lover, Agent Hardass, was actually honest to god _pouting_ , and he couldn’t help but find the sight utterly adorable. He liked this side of Aaron – the bratty little brother side -- the side that only came out around his twin, it seemed.  
Dinner passed with the brothers narrating anecdotes of growing up together and Spencer telling stories of his own childhood. Some of the stories the lovers already knew about each other and some were new. Allan then moved on to telling funny stories about his various gigs around the world, as well as his life teaching and learning the native music of different countries. Jack remained unusually quiet throughout the meal, his gaze darting between his father and uncle like he still couldn’t quite believe his eyes.

As they were finishing their dessert--the promised chocolate cake--Allan mentioned something about how being twins had been fun and convenient growing up, and  that's when Jack perked up like someone had poked him.

“Oh, you’re twins!” he sighed like something that had been deeply puzzling him had finally been explained to his satisfaction, causing all three adults to burst out laughing. Jack joined in the good-natured fun with his own giggles, relieved to have finally figured it all out.

When dinner was done, Hotch began to clean up, and Allan insisted on helping while Spencer took Jack upstairs to get ready for bed. As the brothers worked together to load the dishwasher and put away the leftovers Allan started to hum a little, and before long he was singing _Deck the Halls_ in his beautiful baritone. He kept nudging his brother and waggling his eyebrows at him till Aaron finally gave in and joined him. Soon after, Spencer and Jack came rushing downstairs to find the brothers belting out carols in their identical voices, causing both of them to just stand and stare. Neither one of them had heard Aaron sing before--at least not like _that_.

When Aaron looked up and saw them standing there, he blushed so furiously that the tips of his ears glowed red, making his brother grin wickedly; but still, he didn’t stop singing, and soon Jack joined in, dancing around the room much to his uncle’s delight. Spencer just watched them, enjoying the sight of his new family so happy together until Aaron came up to him and dragged him into a dance as well.

Soon, the lovers were swaying together, lost in each other’s eyes as uncle and nephew danced boisterously around the room--Allan switching from carols to love songs as soon as he noticed his brother’s preoccupation. They danced a while longer, until Jack bumped into them in his enthusiasm, breaking the spell and causing both men to break apart, blushing a little.

The dancing continued, however, with them switching partners as they pleased, everyone laughing happily. When Jack’s bedtime came around, he wanted Spencer to be the one to read him a story and tuck him in.

“I have some presents and things in the car for you guys if you wanna help me with them,” Allan said as soon as Spencer and Jack had left.

“Sure, but you’re staying through Christmas day right?” Aaron asked as he grabbed his coat and keys and they made their way to the door.

“Yeah, I can stay…I only need to be back by the 27th, and it doesn’t take that long to drive to New York.”

“You’re driving to New York? In this weather? Are you nuts?” Aaron asked incredulously, but then paused and smirked as he gave his brother a playful nudge, “No, wait...don’t answer that, I already know you’re crazy.”

“Hey now, the weather’s supposed to clear up tomorrow,” Allan said, unlocking the car and piling presents and bags into Aaron’s hands, “It should be a nice, pleasant drive.”

“I said I’d help you bring in the presents,” Aaron grumbled, “I didn’t say I’d be your porter.”

“You are helping. That’s just half of what we’re carrying,” Allan grinned as he removed the other half to carry himself before locking up the car.

“I think you might have overdone it a bit there, brother dear.”

“Nah, some of these presents are for Jack and some are for you and your lovely new man there,” Allan countered, smiling, “And he _is_ lovely, Aaron; you did good this time. For all her charms, I know Haley was never the right one for you. I’m glad you got it right this time.”

“Thanks. Spencer is amazing. He’s so smart and kind. He and Jack, well, they’re the best things that have ever happened to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve him.”

“I think the only thing you had to do was be yourself. I see the way he looks at you. You’re both smitten with each other. You deserve to be happy; never doubt that,” Allan said as Hotch opened the front door, “I just hope someday I find someone who makes me as happy as he seems to make you.”

“You will. I’m sure there’s someone out there for you,” Aaron said, smiling encouragingly at his brother, "You know Spencer has a twin as well, Dominic. He's an artist and quite well known." He added wheels already turning in his head about how to bring the two together. He had a feeling they would be perfect for each other and also a lot of trouble for everyone else. He was chuckling quietly to himself imagining the havoc they could wreak as they entered the apartment.

“What, did you buy out the shops?” Spencer asked, stunned as he came down the stairs, a load of presents in his own hands.

The genius walked to the living room with the brothers, and the three of them started setting the gifts up under the tree for Jack to find in the morning. Aaron snuck upstairs for a bit to find his presents for Spencer and then tried to sneak them under the tree without the genius noticing, but Spencer saw and just chuckled as the red-faced unit chief tried to pretend nonchalance.

Soon they were done, and the three adults walked upstairs to bed. Allan would be taking the guest room that Jessica normally used when she stayed over. They sleepily bid each other good night, looking forward to a lovely Christmas day filled with family, fun, and love.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/11605764@N03/23891361477/in/album-72157689814211804/)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt:  
> Aaron and Spencer are set to sit down for Christmas Eve dinner and an unexpected guest shows up at the door.
> 
> This could be a long-lost family member, someone from the team, a former friend whatever. Angst, fluff, just needs to end on a positive note


End file.
